1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brake tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disc brake caliper tool wherein the same is provided with a multiple plurality of force application means directing offset jaws to expand and applying the offset surfaces to an offset portion of said disc brake pads to enhance retraction of an associated caliper piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disc brake tools is well known in the prior art. The advent of disc brakes has required the development of specialized tools to adequately deal with unique problems associated with disc brake arrangements. Typically, a disc brake is provided with a rotor and an associated caliper provided with friction pads to brake the rotation of the associated rotor wherein upon replacement of such friction pads, considerable force is required to retract associated pistons impinging on said friction pads. Various tools have been presented for this purpose.
Various arrangements of brake tools have been developed for dealing with automotive brake systems and the like, such as exemplified in U.S. Design Pat. No. 183,706 to Simmons illustrating the use of a conventional brake tool for use with conventional drum brake arrangements. U.S. Design Pat. No. 190,830 to Kendis sets forth a clamping tool for an automotive chain-spreading arrangement, U.S. Design Pat. No. 273,455 to Teitelbaum sets forth an expander tool of a generally plier-type construction, U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,880 to Tozaburo sets forth another expander tool of use generally with "snap rings", U.S. Design Pat. No. 281,195 to Kurz illustrates a further plier-type expander tool and wherein the various expander tools are of particular use in specialized environments but fail to provide a plural force multiplication tool wherein a plurality of offset jaws provide for enhanced retraction of existing brake pads within a caliper for ease of replacement of said brake pads within a disc brake tool organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved disc brake caliper tool wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and compactness of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.